


so why didn't you?

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Wilderness, uh oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: "WOULD PIPER MCLEAN AND LEO VALDEZ PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER’S OFFICE?"(spoiler alert: they do not report to the headmaster's office.)
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	so why didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlselegancies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/gifts).



> every conversation with pearl somehow ends back to jeyna or liper (her faves), and one of these has at least 2/3 of my fave trio so it's only natural
> 
> maybe some wilderness memories? hmm idk.

"Holy shit!" Piper cackled with him, her eyes wide and mouth askew, and they slid down a new hallway, breathing heavily. They fell against the wall, clutching at the tiles, Leo holding the backpack with the stolen test answers.

Leo saw her mouth tremble with excitement, her chest heave, and her dark eyes smile at him. His own chest was heaving, and his lungs were gonna burst, and Leo's heart was going crazy because of Piper, duh, but also because of that exercise cause _holy shit_ was that a lot of running, but also because Piper was _amazing_.

So Leo did what he was known for, and he kissed her, impulsively, harshly, and then sighed into it, because _HELL YES_ and then pulled back almost immediately, spitting out. "Oh _gross_ , there was some hair there.”

"No shit," Piper’s trembling fingers combed the hair from her face. Then they lingered, those chipped black nail polish fingers brushing her lips. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I wanted to, so I did."

Piper punched his shoulder. "That's awful."

"Heh," oh God, the embarrassment was starting to settle in because what _was_ it for? Leo's heart would not stop beating. He was probably going to die, and you know what? That was fine with him. Could he just sink into the floor and become nothing right now?

"Hey," he felt something hot slip into his hand, and suddenly they were holding hands. Piper let out a ragged breath. "It's okay. I wish you warned me- _perv_ \- but it's cool. I would've done the same."

"So why didn't you?"

Piper looked at him weirdly, and then kissed him again anyway, and _holy fuck_ was Leo going to implode then and there.

"WOULD PIPER MCLEAN AND LEO VALDEZ PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER’S OFFICE?" An intercom crackled above them. Leo pulled back, just as the receptionist cried out and there was a loud feedback screech and then- “GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE, VALDEZ. AND MCLEAN, DON’T THINK I WON’T-”

“Coach Hedge! You are _not_ allowed to use the mic-” The receptionist’s cut off, and the intercom was quiet. 

"You wanna go this time?" Leo asked her. “Hedge sounds like he might have a stroke this time.”

"Nah," Piper grinned. "They'll forget about it."

Leo squeezed her hand, and her thumb rubbed at his dry skin. "Skip on the rooftop?" He suggested.

"Well, it’s only natural at this point," Piper laughed, and Leo looked down the hall for a truancy officer, and when there wasn't one, they began sprinting, fingers linked together and laughing their heads off. Leo's heart had never pumped so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnng, leave any thoughts/crits/flames/questions/recs/requests below or at my tumblr @bunkernine. i'm one of those weirdos who responds lol
> 
> have a good one!!!!


End file.
